Day By Day
by WangjangNIEL
Summary: Intinya, Yoongi itu bukan penculik! apa lagi pedofil! tapi Jimin tidak tahu kalau Yoongi benci dua hal tersebut. Minyoon Yoonmin Yoongi and jimin rate m fanfic. [there was a mature content] sex? ada dong :v
1. Chapter 1

_**Hari senin,**_

Hari yang paling dibenci oleh hampir semua umat, terutama para manusia berstatus pelajar. Hari luar biasa sibuk dan menjadi akar dari segala masalah. Bukan, bukan harinya yang salah, melainkan manusia-manusianya yang terlalu santai di hari libur mereka yang mungkin hanya satu hari atau kurang.

Di senin kali ini sepertinya jalanan tidak akan terlalu padat karena hujan yang mendera kota Daegu cukup deras dan tampaknya akan berlangsung agak lama. Alasan yang baik untuk membolos bukan? _Ya,_ setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran seorang Min Yoongi, mahasiswa semester 3 di Hanlim University. Dibandingkan harus ber _\- repot-repot -_ ria untuk menembus hujan menuju ke kampus tercintanya, ditambah bayangan akan hukuman yang akan diberikan sang dosen _killer_ bernama _Mr. Park Jinyoung_ jika ia terlambat cukup kuat untuk tetap membuatnya berbaring malas-malasan di lantai beralaskan kasur busa setipis karpet.

Rambut _tosca_ miliknya acak-acakan karena kepalanya yang tak bisa diam, mengguling kesana-kemari demi mendapatkan posisi nyaman untuk segera terlelap. Bibirnya mendesah gusar, membuat tubuhnya sukses berada di posisi terlentang.

Tak biasanya ia sulit tidur seperti ini. Apa lagi hari ini senin, dan di luar hujan, sangat cocok untuk bergelung dalam selimut dan menjelajah alam mimpi bukan? Namun tampaknya kali ini si surai _tosca_ harus mencari tahu kegundahan yang melanda dirinya ini.

" _Ahh... Begopa..._ " lirihnya dalam posisi meringkuk. Dirinya baru ingat kalau ia belum makan apa pun sejak kemarin, sesuatu terakhir yang masuk ke mulutnya adalah asap rokok yang kemarin ia sesap selama berjam-jam demi menghilangkan stres yang melanda.

Bangunlah pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut dari _surpet_ miliknya, berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari barang sebungkus _mie instant._ Pemuda bernama Yoongi itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terkadang kelewatan batas jika dalam kondisi tertekan, semalaman menyesap batang nikotin itu hingga tersisa dua batang lagi pagi ini.

" _Sial!_ " umpatan pertamanya untuk pagi ini. Jemari kurusnya mengepal kuat ketika mendapati stok mi instan miliknya habis di pertengahan bulan oktober ini. Yoongi mengapai sisa nikotin yang dimilikinya, berniat menyesapnya demi mengganjal lapar yang melanda namun tak dilakukannya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sofa tua dengan hiasan sobek dimana-mana yang terletak di samping surpet kesayangannya. Dilihatnya sebuah coat hitam tergeletak di atas kursi busa itu. Yoongi menyeret paksa satu-satunya coat mahal yang ia miliki itu, dibawanya menuju keluar rumah dan digunakan untuk menembus hujan yang mengguyur sepanjang jalannya menuju super market.

* * *

" _Hyung!_ "

Gema dari suara panik itu mengejutkan seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan kesehatan. Pria berkaca mata yang sedang menghirup _inhaler_ itu menatap pemuda berambut oranye yang datang dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh peluh.

" Kenapa? " Tanya pria berkaca mata itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si rambut oranye.

Yang lebih muda masuk lebih dalam, berhenti di depan kasur yang diduduki kakaknya lalu menunjukkan layar ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah percakapan di salah satu grup chating berjudul " _kelas C_ "

 _Miss Hana_  
 _Mom, hari ini anak-anak dipulangkan lebih cepat karena adanya rapat dadakan untuk kelulusan. Anak-anak mohon dijemput karena di luar sedang hujan. Trims~_

Satu pesan paling atas yang membuat si kaca mata reflek menyemburkan teh hangatnya tepat ke ponsel canggih milik Jimin si rambut oranye. Tak ambil pusing untuk meminta maaf pada sang adik, dirinya langsung menyambar tas yang tergeletak di kasur seberangnya, bersiap untuk menjemput adik kecilnya yang lain.

" Hyung, biar aku yang jembut Joseph. " ucap Jimin menahan lengan sang kakak untuk tidak pergi dari ruang kesehatan. Kakak kandungnya itu menatap dirinya dengan satu alis yang mengangkat, meragukan pernyataan dari sang adik bertubuh mungilnya itu.

" Yakin? " tanyanya dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Jimin. Melihat reaksinya yang terlihat senang, membuat sang kakak menyipitkan matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah sang adik. " Kau mau bolos ya? " tuduhnya menyadari gelagat Jimin yang begitu ingin dibiarkan keluar dari area kampus.

Yang berambut oranye menggigit bibir menahan senyum, ditariknya lengan sang kakak lalu dibuatnya sang kakak duduk kembali di kasur. " Hyung kan sedang flu, kalau kehujanan nanti bisa demam _lho,_ " ujar Jimin dengan wajah khawatirnya yang dibuat-buat. " lagi pula Hyung kan ada kelas hari ini, jadi biar aku saja. Oke? " Jimin menyodorkan kembali gelas teh milik kakaknya hati-hati karena takut disembur untuk kedua kalinya. Wajah sang kakak menekuk tajam, menatapnya penuh kecurigaan yang sebenarnya sudah jelas terjawab.

" _Hahh... oke..._ " sang kakak berucap lirih lalu memijat keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Tangan kirinya dikibaskan di hadapan wajah Jimin, memberikan gestur seperti mengusir hewan pengganggu sambil memalingkan wajah. " pergilah, nanti kuurus izinmu. "

Ucapan dari sang kakak membuat Jimin melesat secepat kilat ke luar gedung universitas. Ditembusnya hujan menggunakan motor merah yang dinamainya _James._ Sempat tertahan di gerbang karena pertanyaan dari satpam, namun lolos begitu mengatakan alasannya yang ditambah sedikit bumbu-bumbu kebohongan agar mendramatisir situasi.

Perjalanan menuju Sekolah adiknya hanya memakan waktu lima menit dengan _James,_ namun Jimin harus kembali menancap gasnya lebih cepat karena mendapati sang adik yang katanya sudah pulang duluan. Mata sipitnya yang terhalang helm terus mendeteksi semua pinggir jalan, mencari-cari sosok bertubuh setinggi pendek dengan gaya rambut mangkok yang sudah mulai panjang.

Dan James ia berhentikan di depan super market. Helm berwarna senada dengan James itu pun tergantung begitu saja di spion motornya sementara dirinya berlari kencang menuju meja-meja yang ada di depan bangunan super market itu.

" _Ya! Park Joseph!_ " bentaknya ketika melihat sang adik sedang memakan snack dengan santainya di atas kursi yang bahkan lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Panik yang melanda Jimin sebelumnya bercampur dengan amarah karena sang adik yang nekat pulang sendiri di tengah hujan deras yang sedang melanda kotanya.

" _Minmin!_ " pekikan bahagia sang adik membuat rasa kesalnya hampir meluap begitu saja. Dipeluknya sang adik dengan begitu erat, mencumbui rambut mengkilap adiknya sambil memberikan cubitan di pinggang kecil sang adik.

" Kenapa tidak tunggu di sekolah? " tanya Jimin sambil membersihkan jemari sang adik yang terlumuri oleh bumbu dari makanan ringan yang disantapnya. " Aku tadi ke sekolahmu tahu, tapi Nana bilang kau pulang duluan. " lanjut Jimin kini menatap sang adik serius, memasang wajah marah yang dibuat-buat agar adiknya mau mengaku.

Joseph menunjuk tasnya yang ada di atas meja, lalu mengangguk-angguk seperti sedang berdendang. " Pororo jam 8! " jawabnya polos. Jimin terkekeh geli, nekat hujan-hujanan demi menonton kartun kesukaannya? Oh adiknya ini sangat mewarisi sifat dirinya di masa lampau. Direngkuhnya tubuh sang adik, kemudian berdiri dan menyampirkan tas gendong bergambar pororo milik adiknya di satu tangan. Niatnya untuk langsung membawa pulang sang adik terhenti saat dirinya menyadari snack yang sudah dimakan adiknya merupakan sebuah _Lays_ rasa ayam bumbu yang tak mungkin bisa dibeli dengan uang jajan adiknya.

" Kamu dapat dari mana ini? "

Sesi interogasi kembali di mulai, Jimin mendudukkan Joseph kembali di kursi. Menggebrak kecil sisi kursi yang kosong untuk menggertak adiknya agar mau berbicara jujur. Joseph kembali menunjuk ke arah yang sama, namun tak ada tas di atas sana karena Jimin sendiri yang memegang benda tersebut.

Bingung dengan tingkah adiknya yang tiba-tiba berdiri di atas kursi dan naik ke meja untuk merangkak menuju seorang pria di ujung sana, membuat Jimin ikut bangkit demi menjaga keselamatan adiknya. " Jo-Joseph! " Jimin berdesis memperingati karena adiknya tiba-tiba duduk dan mengguncang lengan seorang pria yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangan.

" hentikan, Joseph! Kau tidak sop- "

Pria itu bangun, rambut acak-acakannya yang berwarna tosca terlihat begitu mengilap dan halus. Jimin sibuk dengan dunianya, sedangkan Joseph kini sudah tertawa melihat si rambut tosca tersebut sedang mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat.

" Oh kau, Hyung mu belum datang? " pria yang tak lain adalah Yoongi itu terbangun total dari tidur kilatnya dan sibuk menyugar tataan rambutnya yang pasti sangat amburadul. Belum Joseph menjawab, anak itu tiba-tiba ditarik oleh si rambut oranye ke dalam pangkuannya.

Yoongi mengerenyit bingung melihat pemuda lain yang kini memangku Joseph dan menatapnya dengan tatapan suram. _Oh Yoongi paham!_ Ia berdecih dengan tawa kecil di akhirnya karena mengerti tatapan dari orang yang diduga merupakan kakak dari _anak berambut lucu dengan tas pororo_ yang semula ditemuinya di dalam supermarket sedang menonton tayangan film Pororo. Pasti dia dikira pencuri atau pedofil kan? Ingin sekali Yoongi meneriaki pria yang lancang menatapnya serendah itu, andai ia tahu kalau anak penyuka pororo itu telah menguras isi dompetnya untuk jajan selagi menunggu dirinya, Yoongi dengan senang hati ingin menertawakannya paling keras jika pria itu minta maaf nanti.

" Aku bukan penculik atau pedofil, bangsat. "

" _Ya!_ Jaga bahasamu! "

Yoongi pergi begitu saja setelah mengumpat di hadapan dua bocah berwajah mirip itu. Mengabaikan ucapan Joseph yang terus memanggilnya dan memilih masuk kembali ke dalam supermarket untuk membeli isi kulkas. " _hahh..._ Aku jadi lupa kalau aku sedang _sekarat._ " gumamnya selagi berjalan mengambil keranjang untuk menampung belanjaannya hari ini.

Memang benar adanya, ia melupakan kondisinya yang sedang _sekarat_ itu saat mendapati seorang anak menggunakan tas Pororo sedang menonton TV yang ada di sudut supermarket sambil mendongkak karena tingginya yang begitu berbeda.

Dihampirinya anak itu walaupun sempat tak mau berbicara dengannya. Dan ketika Yoongi membantunya duduk di atas kursi yang ada di dalam supermarket, barulah anak itu mau berbicara dengannya. Yoongi membelikannya susu kotak dan roti, kemudian menemani anak itu setidaknya hingga ada orang tua yang kehilangan anak.

Tapi ketika tayangan pororo berganti dengan berita tentang pengumuman _Asian Para Games_ dan tayangan ulang dari _Closing ceremony_ yang tayang tadi malam, anak itu merengut malas dan bilang ingin pulang. Yoongi yang awalnya mengira anak ini sedang menunggu orang tuanya belanja pun bingung, kelabakan saat tiba-tiba anak itu meloncat dari kursi dan berjalan keluar begitu saja. Yoongi tak membiarkannya hujan-hujanan, ditahannya anak itu dengan sebungkus Lays yang sebelumnya ia beli untuk dirinya itu. Setelah itu mereka sepakat bekerja sama; _Yoongi menunggu Joseph dijemput kakaknya dan Joseph berhenti mengoceh dan mengomel._

Yoongi memasukkan sekitar 10 bungkus mi instan ke dalam keranjangnya, kemudian berjalan ke area daging dan sayur. Mata tajamnya menyeleksi jenis makanan apa yang akan dimasukkannya ke dalam keranjang, dan pilihannya jatuh pada ayam bumbu pedas kemasan yang siap masak. " _Oh,_ ini surga! " ucapnya memasukkan makanan kesukaannya itu ke dalam keranjang.

Perburuannya berlanjut ke sisi minuman, memilih-milih jenis minuman bersoda yang ingin ia gunakan untuk mengisi kulkasnya.

" _C-chogiyo..._ "

Yoongi terguncang kaget karena tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berada di sampingnya, menyentuh pundaknya dan tersenyum bak orang kikuk. Yoongi membuang muka, mengambil asal soda yang ingin dibelinya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke rak berisi makanan ringan.

Pria itu mengikutinya, mencoba berbicara namun tak ada kata yang keluar selain permisi. Yoongi berbalik dan hendak menuju kasir, namun pemuda itu sudah menjegal tubuhnya, memberikannya ruang yang terlalu tipis dan tak membuatnya banyak bergerak. " _Bikyeo._ " desis Yoongi merasa tak nyaman dengan keberadaan pemuda di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah Jimin.

Alih-alih menyingkir, pemuda basah kuyup itu justru tersenyum manis dan menggaruk tenguknya. "Aku ingin meminta maaf, kurasa perlakuanku tadi kurang sopan. " katanya dengan matanya yang tenggelam hilang dibalik senyuman. Yoongi membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat dan mendorong tubuh pemuda itu begitu saja demi mendapatkan jalan.

Tapi sepertinya Jimin belum puas dengan reaksi yang diberikan Yoongi, ia mengekor dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si rambut Tosca kemudian kembali mengajaknya berbicara. " A-aku juga ingin berterima kasih, Joseph bilang kau membelikannya makanan, jadi... " Jimin berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil dompetnya di saku belakang, namun ketika ia selesai mengambil selembar uang seratus ribuan, pemuda itu sudah menghilang dan berada jauh di ujung lorong. Jimin tak semudah itu menyerah, setidaknya ia harus mengenal pemuda itu untuk ia mintai bantuan lain kali mungkin?

" Berhenti mengikutiku! " Ucap Yoongi menjaga jarak dengan Jimin, diambilnya sebungkus sosis berukuran besar dan kembali berjalan menuju kasir.

Jimin mengikutinya lagi, kali ini menjegal langkahnya hingga Yoongi terlihat mendesis geram. "Setidaknya, tolong terima ini. " Jimin menyodorkan uang seratus ribuannya itu pada Yoongi. Namun jelas Yoongi menolak, mana mau ia menerima uang seratus ribu setelah harga dirinya dihina tadi, _setidaknya jangan seratus ribu lah..._

" Tidak butuh. " Jawab Yoongi singkat dan memilih berbalik arah untuk mencapai jalan lain menuju kasir, walaupun tahu langkahnya akan kembali dijegal oleh _pria jeruk._ Yoongi jadi bingung, kenapa kakak beradik itu punya gaya rambut yang konyol? Setidaknya Yoongi terlihat makin _swag_ dengan warna rambutnya yang _kinclong_ ini.

Yoongi mendesah frustasi karena keberadaan Jimin yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya, _lagi._ Yoongi mengacak surainya gusar, dirinya lapar dan ingin segera menikmati mi hangat. Dan Jimin dengan lancang telah memperlambat dan menyiksanya dengan terus membuat dirinya terjebak di sini.

" Kau ingin minta maaf? " Tanya Yoongi akhirnya. Jimin mengangguk dengan wajah lugunya, satu tangannya masih menggenggam uang yang sempat disodorkan padanya tadi. " Ingin berterima kasih juga? " Yoongi bertanya lagi, dan Jimin mengangguk lagi.

Diberikannya keranjang belanja miliknya pada Jimin, kemudian dirinya dengan santai memasang senyum licik dan berjalan menuju kasir. Jimin tidak terlalu bego memang, ia paham Yoongi memintanya membayarkan semua belanjaannya untuk permintaan maaf dan terima kasih, tapi Jimin merasa telah dibodohi karena meminta maaf dan berterima kasih pada pria berambut tosca ini.

Mengumpat dalam hati karena Yoongi seolah dengan sengaja memasukkan apapun benda yang dilihatnya saat melewati rak-rak di sepanjang jalannya, bahkan tangannya dengan santai memasukkan _bathrobe_ dan boneka saat ia melewati rak berisi pakaian dan perlengkapan sejenis lainnya.

Bisa saja Jimin berteriak tidak terima dengan pemerasan tidak langsung yang dilakukan oleh pria di hadapannya itu, tapi Jimin cukup pintar untuk tetap menjaga harga dirinya, lagi pula Jimin tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan pemuda itu, _dia terlihat pedas bung!_

Keranjang belanjaan sudah penuh dan melambung, namun Yoongi terus berjalan-jalan dan sengaja membuat tangannya pegal karena menungguinya mengeksekusi barang di sepanjang rak.

Perburuan itu berakhir dengan Yoongi yang melemparkan sebungkus kopi instan ke arahnya dan menyuruhnya berjalan lebih cepat. _Sial, Jimin dapat karma berkali-kali lipat!_

Mereka berdiri dan mengantre di salah satu kasir dengan antrean paling panjang, tentu saja kelakuan si rambut Tosca yang ingin menyiksanya. Jimin memohon untuk pindah antrean karena alasan Joseph sendirian di luar, dan Yoongi mengizinkannya, menarik Jimin ke arah antrean yang kini sudah kosong.

" Ada kartu membernya, Tuan? "

" Tidak. " Jimin menjawab cepat, menaruh keranjang tersebut di meja kasir sedangkan dirinya mengecek isi dompet. Ada tiga lembar seratus ribu won, dan sisanya jika di total hanya ada sekitar dua puluh lima ribu. Jimin mendesis ngilu, rasa mual seketika menyerang dirinya membuatnya ingin lari saja.

Jimin yakin belanjaan ini harganya dua kali lipat dari pada isi dompetnya, dan Jimin lebih yakin kalau si rambut tosca sialan itu tidak mau tahu tentang kondisi dompetnya yang sedang kritis itu. Jimin mau tak mau membuka ponselnya, berniat menggunakan uang di rekening kakaknya dulu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum datang masalah baru.

" Sekalian isi pulsanya, Tuan? "

" Tidak, terima kas- "

" Boleh, tolong isi yang lima puluh ribu. "

Mulas, kali ini Jimin mulas. Perutnya bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan teriakan pedas untuk pemuda kurang ajar itu. Jimin total menyesali tindakan baiknya yang dibalas perlakuan kurang ajar oleh Yoongi, berharap tak ada siapa pun di dalam sini demi bisa menonjok pemuda berwajah suram tersebut.

" di sini bisa isi kuota wifi tidak? "

Jimin menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, menggeleng dengan wajah memelas pada Yoongi. Pemuda itu terkekeh melihatnya, pemandangan baru bagi Jimin yang sedari tadi mengutuk wajah kurus dan pucat itu. " Aku hanya tanya. " jawab Yoongi membuat Jimin mendesah lega. Bisa mati dirinya jika uang kakaknya ludes untuk hal yang tidak jelas, alasan apa yang akan diberikannya nanti? _Joseph diculik?_

" Total semuanya _tujuh ratus sembilan puluh dua ribu lima ratus,_ Tuan. "

 _ **Tujuh ratus...**_

 _ **Sembilan puluh dua...**_

 _ **Lima ratus?**_

Ternyata lebih besar dari dugaan awalnya. Bersyukur karena sang kakak yang tak banyak bertanya langsung memberikan digit angka nomor rekeningnya. Jimin meneguk ludah dan mengusap keringat di kening sempitnya.

" _Ah_ bisa berikan itu? "

Jimin mengumpat dalam diam, menepak kening karena lagi-lagi membeli barang, mau berapa banyak uang yang dikurasnya astaga?! Satu juta?! Jimin akan menjual Yoongi di pasar gelap kalau benar itu yang terjadi, Jimin bersumpah! Jimin bahkan tidak sanggup untuk membuka matanya karena takut melihat nominal yang akan bertambah.

" Anda memiliki resep dokter,Tuan? "

Tapi pertanyaan dari kasir wanita itu membuat Jimin membuka mata dan menoleh pada Yoongi, mengintip kertas yang diserahkan pad wanita kasir itu kemudian dikembalikan lagi pada pemilik aslinya, si pemuda Tosca. Jimin melihat benda berbentuk tablet dimasukkan ke dalam kantung plastik kecil secara terpisah, lalu dimasukkan kembali pada kantung belanjaan di satukan bersama belanjaan yang lainnya.

" _Marlboro 1 bungkus, Tolong._ "

Jimin melotot horor kali ini saat menoleh pada Yoongi, memastikan bahwa memang Yoongi lah pemilik suara yang meminta sebungkus rokok pada si nona kasir. Tunggu- _dia perokok?_ Astaga Jimin tidak menyangka akan hal itu karena dirinya yang terbiasa tumbuh dilingkungan yang menganggap rokok itu bukan hal yang baik bagi tubuh.

' _Kenapa dia merokok walaupun sudah sakit? '_ batin Jimin mengingat adanya obat yang dibeli oleh pemuda di sampingnya itu. Jimin nekat bertanya pada pria itu, dan mendapat jawaban yang kurang mengenakkan darinya.

" Kenapa bertanya? Semua pria memang merokok. " jawabnya. Tapi Jimin tidak, Jimin bukan perokok. Begitu juga kakak dan teman-temannya yang laki-laki. Jimin akhirnya menyesali keputusannya untuk bertanya, lagi pula kenapa ia harus peduli pada orang yang sudah memerasnya ini? Jimin jadi emosi lagi kan!

Sampai pada sesi pembayaran, Jimin menekan digit nomor yang diberikan sang kakak kemudian mengembalikan benda untuk membayar itu kembali pada sang Nona kasir. Kini Jimin harus berusah-susah mengangkut belanjaan milik pemuda tersebut keluar. _Oh shit,_ Jimin tidak keberatan jika ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kekasih atau istrinya karena jelas ia akan mendapat keuntungan baik dalam hal kasih sayang maupun nafsu. Sedangkan ini, ia dipekerjakan dan juga malah ia yang harus keluar uang sebanyak ini. Ia akan bilang pada kakaknya kalau tadi Joseph diculik dan dimintai tebusan agar ia tak diamuk oleh kakaknya.

Sesampainya di luar, ditemukannya Joseph sedang mengunyah sisa Lays tadi sambil bersantai di atas kursi. Yoongi mengambil salah satu kresek yang ada di tangan Jimin, membawanya pada Joseph dan tersenyum pada anak itu.

Pemandangan baru lagi untuk Jimin.

" _Wahh! Pororooo! "_ anak itu bersorak riang saat membuka isi kresek yang tak lain adalah boneka penguin yang besarnya hampir menyamai tubuhnya. Dipeluknya erat-erat boneka tersebut membuat Yoongi lagi-lagi tersenyum, dan Jimin terpaku melihat senyuman tersebut. Ditambah lagi wajah pucat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba memerah saat Joseph mencium pipinya dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tak dapat didengarnya. Wajah merona itu terlihat begitu manis saat Yoongi dengan gugup menutupi sebagian wajahnya namun memaksa untuk terus berwajah datar karena menyadari kehadiran Jimin.

" Berikan aku uang taksi. "

Jimin melongo, bisa-bisanya ia masih meminta uang pada Jimin setelah perlakuan kurang ajarnya. Namun Jimin bagaikan terhipnotis, tangannya merogoh saku celana dan memberikan selembar seratus ribuan yang memang sebelumnya ingin diberikan pada Yoongi. Lalu tanpa maaf tanpa terima kasih, Yoongi mengambil seluruh belanjaannya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya.

Hal terakhir yang Jimin sadari adalah Joseph yang melambai pada pemuda yang sudah berada dalam taksi tersebut.

" Tunggu... Uangku... " Jimin merogoh kantong celananya lagi, memastikan bahwa uang seratus ribu tadi tidak benar-benar ia berikan pada si pemeras tersebut. Tapi nihil, hanya tersisa uang yang ada di dalam dompetnya yang sudah kita ketahui nominalnya di dalam market tadi.

Tak ingin mendapat kesialan lagi, Jimin menarik Joseph beserta boneka dan tas penguinnya menuju motor dan segera melesat pulang ke rumah yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. sempat memiliki ide untuk menyalip taksi yang ditumpangi Yoongi, namun urung karena selain membahayakan fisiknya bisa-bisa Yoongi menghasut sopir taksi tersebut untuk meminta ganti rugi nanti.

* * *

 _ **Next jangan? :V**_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari :**_

 _Saya mau beli mi ke supermarket, ketemu anak kecil nangis karena lupa jalan pulang._

 _Saya tanya daerah rumahnya, saya yang gak tahu jalan :V_

 _Pada akhirnya saya jajanin tu anak, biar gak nangis._

 _Katanya kakaknya biasanya jemput dia jam 12, tapi jam 10 sudah pulang jadi gak ada teman di sekolah, makanya pulang sendiri._

 _Saya bawa dia balik ke sekolahnya dan nungguin kakaknya jemput sampe berjam-jam._

 _Sudah datang, malah nuduh saya culik :] adiknya di suruh jauh-jauh dari saja._

 _Lalu akhirnya minta maaf dan ngasih saya duit, tapi saya tolak._

 _Eh ngotot, malah nawarin buat traktir saya._

 _Yaudah saya beli chitato yang gede :V sekalian mi instan sama sosis :V (Saya tidak sekejam suga kok)_

 _Eh berakhir dengan dia tiba-tiba ngajak temenan. Wajar kan saya ngira dia mau modus nyuruh saya jagain adiknya lagi kalo dia telat Jemput?_

Oke cukup. Intinya, _**Next Jangan? :V**_

Satu lagi,

 _ **MinYoon;**_

 _ **Jimin (seme) tapi lembut, Yoongi (uke) tapi kasar.**_

 _ **Atau**_

 _ **YoonMin;**_

 _ **Yoongi (seme) tapi tsundere, Jimin (uke) tapi gentle.**_

 _ **Atau dua duanya gantian? Saling menusuk?**_

 _ **:V**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ada yang pernah bilang, _kalau niatnya sudah buruk, pasti tidak akan lancar._

Begitu kira-kiranya. Niat Jimin bolos kelas demi tidak bertemu kakaknya ternyata hampir hancur berantakan. _Hampir—_ karena Jimin memang berhasil bolos dan tidak masuk kelas kemudian memilih mengajak Taehyung sahabatnya untuk menemaninya membolos. Mungkin bersantai di sebuah warnet atau sekedar makan kue di sebuah kafe akan menjadi pilihan Jimin untuk mengisi Selasanya kali ini, tapi sayangnya tidak begitu cara membolos versi Kim Taehyung. Diajaknya Jimin memasuki sebuah kawasan tidak dikenal yang terlalu rumit untuk Jimin ingat jalur masuknya, gang-gang kumuh itu mengantarkan Jimin dan kawannya menuju sebuah markas tersembunyi milik _geng motor_ kepunyaan Taehyung juga.

Jimin menahan dirinya untuk tidak pingsan begitu mendapati sirkuit balap yang cukup luas beserta kursi penonton dan – _umm apa sebutannya tempat berupa bengkel khusus para pembalap?_ Oh Tuhan, Jimin tidak tahu menahu tentang dunia balap selain film Cars nya _Lighting McQueen._

Keterkejutannya tidak sampai di situ saja ternyata, dirinya yang sibuk mengamati bangunan megah itu tiba-tiba harus berteriak terkejut saat melihat James dijadikan tempat mesum oleh Taehyung, didapatinya Taehyung sedang mencumbu seorang pria yang sedang dihimpit di motor merahnya sambil meronta. Reflek dia menendang bokong rata milik Kim Taehyung demi menyelamatkan motor sucinya. Yang semula dihimpit oleh Taehyung tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Jimin dan memeluknya dari punggung.

Ternyata itu Jungkook, adik tingkat kesayangannya. Lagi-lagi ia terkejut karena mengetahui adik manisnya itu _hampir diperkosa_ oleh Taehyung yang ternyata adalah kekasih diam-diamnya Jungkook.

Jimin pikir keberadaan Jungkook bisa menenangkan kepalanya yang masih penat akibat pertengkarannya dengan orang rumah, namun justru ia kecolongan menjaga si merah. _James_ tiba-tiba berada di lintasan balap dengan Taehyung yang nyengir lebar sambil membuat pose _V sign_ yang mampu membuat Jimin berlari kalang-kabut ke lintasan balap.

Terlambat tentu saja, karena si gila itu sudah tancap gas dan membawa si merah kesayangannya ngebut hingga knalpotnya mengeluarkan asap putih.

Jimin marah dan langsung membawa kesayangannya itu pergi, nekat pulang sendirian demi menghindari Taehyung dan pikiran gilanya yang menyebalkan. Ia tersesat tentu saja, tapi maps di ponsel membantunya mengarahkan James ke salah satu perempatan yang dikenalinya.

Niat untuk pulang pupus sudah ketika James mendadak ngadat dan tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Mengecek bahan bakar namun kondisinya masih ada sekitar setengah tank dan harusnya masih bisa membawanya menuju kediaman keluarga Park. Untuk pertama kalinya Jimin menendang motor kesayangannya itu, dengan emosinya yang belum stabil dibawanya si merah menyusuri sepanjang trotoar jalanan basah yang mulai diguyur hujan.

Pepatah mengatakan, _Jodoh tidak akan kemana._

Terbukti ketika Jimin sedang duduk setelah memberikan salam jari tengah ke arah langit yang makin deras, seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan satu-satunya yang berwarna Tosca di tubuhnya adalah rambutnya. Ia berdiri sambil memegangi payung yang juga berwarna hitam di hadapannya, namun matanya tertuju pada James.

 _Jodoh memang!_

Mungkin Selasa adalah hari sial untuknya, atau juga tidak. Pemuda yang tidak terlalu asing itu memang sebuah kesialan besar baginya pada hari Senin, tapi di hari ini ternyata ia menjadi penolong baginya. " Masuklah " ucapnya sambil membukakan gerbang untuk Jimin dan motornya.

Jimin tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Setelah kemarin habis-habisan mengerjainya pria ini tampak biasa saja, seperti tak pernah memiliki masalah dengannya sedikit pun. _Atau memang dia tidak merasa bersalah?_ Atau juga Jimin pikir dengan dia memperbaiki motornya adalah sebuah bentuk dari permintaan maaf?

Setidaknya Jimin bisa terhindar dari flu karena dipersilakan mandi dan menggunakan baju milik sang pemilik rumah. Ia juga disuguhkan susu hangat walau pun Jimin sendiri yang menyeduhnya karena pemuda itu sibuk berkutat dengan mesin di motornya.

Mereka kini duduk bersama di sebuah meja berukuran sekitar 2x2 meter yang ada di dapur, menyantap mi instan yang seingat Jimin dibeli menggunakan uang milik- _kakak-_ nya. Tak mau mengungkit masalah itu, Jimin memilih diam dan mengunyah makanannya dalam hening.

" Maaf, "

Jimin menelan mi di mulutnya dan menoleh sambil menyeka kuah mi yang belepotan, ditatapnya pemuda yang juga telah berganti pakaian itu. " Untuk? " Jimin bertanya basa-basi, meski pun ia tahu betul maksud dari pemuda berambut tosca itu meminta maaf.

Yoongi tak sedikit pun menatap pemuda di sampingnya, kedua tangannya yang masih mengapit sumpit ia gunakan untuk menyeka sudut bibirnya yang juga basah karena kuah mi. Yoongi juga tahu kalau Jimin mengerti maksud dari permintaan maafnya, ia hanya tak ingin terlalu banyak bicara dengan orang asing ini karena bagaimana pun Yoongi juga sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah menggunakan uang itu secara berlebihan. Niat awalnya ingin mempermalukan Jimin di supermarket gagal karena ternyata semua barang yang diambilnya bisa dibayar oleh pemuda itu.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Jimin pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. " _Ah_ itu ya? Aku juga minta maaf, " katanya mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuknya yang masih panas. Kini Yoongi yang menoleh, hanya beberapa detik kemudian kembali menunduk dan menyantap sisa mi yang tinggal sedikit.

Jimin mengusap tenguknya " Untuk... kurasa kau sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataanku, d-dan Joseph sepertinya menyulitkanmu... " suara Jimin semakin menghilang seiring atmosfer di sekitarnya yang terasa sedikit mencekam, kecanggungan yang memang terasa sejak awal entah kenapa terasa lebih mencekik dirinya saat ini.

Sang pemilik rumah berdehem menjawab permintaan maaf Jimin dan pamit pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di dapur. " Dia tidak seburuk itu... " gumam Jimin menatap mangkuk miliknya. Tersenyum ketika menyadari ternyata pria itu sungguh baik walau pun memiliki _attitude_ dan kosa kata yang buruk. Motornya diperbaiki, ia dipersilahkan mandi dan menggunakan baju - _yang dibeli menggunakan uang kakaknya kemarin-_ miliknya, ia juga memberinya susu dan mi instan, baju kotor miliknya juga dimasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci yang artinya akan dia cucikan.

Yeah meskipun ia bersikap baik karena merasa bersalah setidaknya Jimin tetap harus berterima kasih karena diberikan tempat berlindung saat hujan badai begini. Jimin berinisiatif untuk mencuci mangkuk bekas makannya dan juga beberapa perlatan kotor yang ada di bak cuci piring milik Yoongi, setelahnya Jimin mengambil sapu dan membersihkan area dapur minimalis tersebut sambil menata beberapa barang yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

Hampir 20 menit Jimin berada di dapur hanya untuk beres-beres, mungkin karena tidak biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah membuat dirinya lambat meskipun hanya melakukan hal ringan yang harusnya selesai dalam kurang dari 10 menit saja. Jimin melangkah ke luar dan mendapati Yoongi yang berbaring sambil menonton TV, mengabaikan kehadirannya yang merasa serba salah dan serba bingung.

Jimin memilih duduk di sofa lusuh milik Yoongi, mengambil gelas berisi susu miliknya yang belum habis dan ikut menonton acara yang ditonton Yoongi.

Keduanya sibuk sendiri, Yoongi yang menggenggam remote sambil memakan snack dan Jimin yang sibuk mencari ponselnya yang lupa ia taruh.

" Maaf, kau lihat ponsel ku? " tanya Jimin menutupi kepanikannya. Yoongi menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu, tepat ke arah motor yang sudah dipreteli bodynya oleh Yoongi. Jimin berjalan ke sana dan mengambil sebuah jaket kulit dari dalam bagasi, mengumpat saat mendapati ponselnya ada di dalam gulungan jaket kuyup dalam keadaan mengenaskan; air mengucur dari sela-sela ponselnya.

Ternyata Jimin masih ditimpa kesialan lainnya hari ini.

Jimin berjalan kembali ke sofa, duduk dan mengusap ponselnya yang panas namun mengeluarkan air. Dibuka tutup ponselnya untuk mengeluarkan baterai yang terpasang, Jimin takut ponselnya meledak jadi lebih baik ia cabut saja baterai kotak tersebut.

" Masukkan ke dalam tempat beras, biar aku yang urus selanjutnya. "

Celetukan Yoongi membuatnya bingung, tapi Jimin tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan mencari-cari tempat beras milik Yoongi. Ada sebuah kotak plastik berwarna putih yang berisi sekitar sekilo beras, Jimin meringis iba melihat sisa beras yang dimiliki Yoongi dan berpikir ulang untuk memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sana.

" kau yakin? Maksudku... mungkin air di dalam sini kotor atau... " Jimin bersuara, merasa ragu karena takut Yoongi kesusahan karenanya di kemudian hari karena tidak bisa membeli beras. Tapi Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya dari luar sana dengan ekspresi terganggu, lalu kembali menatap TV yang masih menyala.

" Kau kan bisa membelikanku beras lagi. "

Jimin mengangkat bahu acuh, lalu memasukkan ponselnya tanpa rasa ragu sedikit pun. Reaksi Yoongi sedikit membuatnya kesal dan berkata ' _terserahlah!'_ dalam hati tentunya. Jimin kembali ke sofa dan menghabiskan sisa minumannya dalam diam dan mencoba menjadi tamu yang baik meskipun sikap buruk sang tuan rumah membuatnya sedikit _gondok._

Hujan semakin deras dan Jimin terjebak di dalam sini bersama tuan rumah yang bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan tamunya sendiri. Dirinya sibuk berbaring dengan bantal yang dipeluk, mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok Joseph jika sedang bersantai dan menonton TV bersamanya.

Suara gemuruh dari luar tampaknya mengganggu si rambut kehijauan itu, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tidak nyaman saat bunyi itu mengalahkan volume TV yang sedang ditontonnya. Dan saat gemuruh itu berubah menjadi sebuah ledakan bernama petir, Jimin dengan jelas melihat pemuda itu terlonjak dan menutup kedua mata dan telinganya.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan pura-pura tidak melihat apa pun. Volume TV diperbesar oleh Yoongi yang sepertinya semakin tidak nyaman dengan suara-suara dari luar sana, Jimin membiarkannya karena ia tak mungkin melarang Yoongi meski gendang telinganya seperti sedang dipukuli dari dalam. Dan ketika sambaran petir yang menggelegar itu datang lagi, Jimin yakin akan apa yang sedang disimpulkannya sedari tadi.

Yoongi takut petir.

" Lebih baik matikan TVnya, " Jimin memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. " gelombang yang dipancarkan dari TV yang menyala bisa- " Jimin mendadak gagu saat Yoongi tiba-tiba menatapnya, menunggu lanjutan dari ucapannya namun dengan ekspresi yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan info yang diberikannya.

" -lupakan saja. " lanjut Jimin kemudian memberi senyum ramah dan mencoba untuk tidak canggung.

Diluar dugaan, Yoongi ternyata mematikan TVnya dan meletakkan remote di samping kasur, mengambil earphone dan berbaring memunggungi Jimin.

Lagi-lagi hening, Jimin dengan kedua kakinya yang terlipat di sofa sambil memandangi punggung Yoongi yang tidak bergeming sejak beberapa menit lalu. Mungkin ia tidur, karena itu Jimin memilih untuk berjalan ke arah pintu, menaiki James dan mencoba menyalakan si merah kesayangannya itu.

" _Daebak!_ " decaknya kagum begitu mendengar kembali geraman halus dari motor merahnya itu. Dimatikan kembali motor yang masih setengah telanjang itu, menutup pintu dan kembali duduk di sofa dengan luka sobek yang menyembulkan busa berwarna kuning.

Kegiatannya kali ini adalah mengamati punggung Yoongi yang bergetar.

 _Tu-tunggu? Kenapa dia?_

Jimin melangkah hati-hati dan mengintip wajah yang terlelap itu. Tidak menangis, tapi ekspresinya terlihat gelisah. _Kedinginan?_ Diambilnya selimut yang dilipat di depan lemari lalu dibentangkan ke atas tubuh pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu.

Sambaran petir datang lagi, tubuh Yoongi makin meringkuk dan terdengar umpatan samar dari bibir yang sedang berbaring itu. Terdengar mantra-mantra pengusir dengan bahasa tidak sopan, membuat Jimin meringis ngeri tapi juga ingin tertawa. Melihat kondisi Yoongi yang tidur tidak tenang membuat dirinya iba kembali, dimanfaatkannya kemampuan menyanyi yang pernah membuatnya juara tingkat kota untuk menyanyikan sebuah _lullaby_ demi menenangkan tidur sang pemilik rumah.

Tampaknya berhasil, melihat bagaimana dengkuran halus itu tercipta karena nyanyiannya yang lembut membuat Jimin memiliki kebanggaan tersendiri. Lullaby yang mampu menyuntikkan rasa kantuk dan nyaman bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya, ternyata menjadi pedang bermata dua yang menusuk dari depan dan belakang.

Jimin mengantuk karena nyanyiannya sendiri, membuat tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja di lantai di samping Yoongi.

Keduanya tidur nyenyak malam ini, mengistirahatkan pikiran dan fisik mereka yang penat karena masalah-masalah yang melanda seharian ini. Mungkin tidak akan apa-apa jika keduanya tidur berdampingan seperti ini? atau mungkin akan jadi masalah besar jika Yoongi yang bangun terlebih dahulu, bisa-bisa Jimin ditendang oleh pemilik rumah itu karena biasanya jika Jimin tidur, ia akan terus bergerak mencari apa pun yang bisa dipeluk olehnya.

Siapa kira-kira yang akan bangun duluan?

* * *

Baru pertama kali ini Yoongi merasa tidak tenang dalam tidurnya selain karena mimpi basah. Saat jam digital di ponsel menunjukkan pukul dua malam tiba-tiba pemuda kurus itu menggeliat sambil menguap bak seekor kucing yang melakukan peregangan. Niatnya untuk kembali tidur gugur sudah ketika mendapati seorang pemuda lain yang juga terlelap di lantai dengan tubuh meringkuk memeluk diri sendiri.

Akhirnya ia duduk sambil mengusak rambutnya yang terasa agak gatal, menatap malas pada manusia lain yang sedang meringkuk di lantai rumahnya. " Kau menyusahkan, sialan. " desisnya sambil berjongkok menatap si rambut oranye.

Ucapan kasarnya ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukannya; mengangkat tangan Jimin dan menggusurnya menuju ke atas kasur busa, tentu saja tanpa meninggalkan kesan kasarnya. Tak hanya itu, ia pun memakaikan selimut satu-satunya yang ia miliki pada Jimin lalu meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

Membuka kotak beras dan mengambil ponsel milik tamu di rumahnya itu. Tanpa obeng khusus maupun peralatan yang biasa digunakan oleh tukang service pada umumnya, Yoongi membongkar _casing_ dari ponsel tersebut hanya dengan pisau dan sendok yang ada di dapur.

Pemuda itu berkutat dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak sadar waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Cahaya fajar yang masih menyembul sembunyi-sembunyi itu datang bersamaan dengan kantuk pemuda asli Daegu itu membuatnya mendadak hilang kesadaran dalam posisi duduk manis di kursi yang didudukinya.

Tidak masalah bagi Min Yoongi karena dirinya adalah seorang penyandang gelar ' _King of sleep'_ membuatnya tak keberatan tertidur dalam posisi apa pun. Namun bagi Jimin yang terbangun dua jam kemudian, hal itu menjadi masalah besar melihat dari posisi yang pasti tidak nyaman itu. Jimin yang semula kebingungan dengan kondisinya ketika bangun tidur langsung melesat menuju manusia lain yang sedang tertidur sambil duduk dan memegang sebuah pisau.

Panik karena posisi Pisau yang terlalu dekat dengan leher pemuda itu membuat JImin berpikiran yang macam-macam. Diambilnya pisau tersebut dan membangunkan Yoongi perlahan dan hati-hati.

" _M-mian..._ lebih baik lanjutkan tidurmu di kasur, badanmu bisa sakit kalau kau tidur dalam posisi seperti ini. " ucap Jimin selembut mungkin tepat di depan telinga berpierching dengan bandul salib tersebut. " _Hey..._ " panggilnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh itu perlahan.

Yoongi berhasil bangun dengan beberapa kali guncangan dari Jimin. Pemuda yang wajahnya selalu terlihat mengantuk itu menatap Jimin sambil mengucek sebelah matanya yang perih karena menindih sendok saat tertidur.

" H-hai! " Jimin menyapa ramah. Tersenyum hangat sambil melambaikan satu tangannya yang terangkat sejajar telinga. Sapaan ramahnya tak digubris oleh Yoongi, pria itu malah membetulkan posisi duduknya dan mengambil kembali pisau dan obeng kecil di meja. Ponsel Jimin dirakit kembali, dipasangkan seperti semula dan mencoba dinyalakan.

Hasilnya sudah jelas tertebak, ponsel Jimin kembali bernyawa walau pun baterainya hanya tinggal 30% dan terus berkurang. " telepon ibumu dan cepatlah pergi. " usir Yoongi kasar membuat Jimin bergidik saat menerima ponselnya kembali. Dirinya ditinggalkan begitu saja di dapur sementara pemilik rumah itu kembali berbaring di kasur yang sudah ia bersihkan sebelumnya.

Perasaan jengkel itu kembali datang membuatnya tanpa sadar mengepalkan salah satu tangan, menyesal karena sudah membuang-buang senyum indahnya pagi ini. _Harusnya tadi tarik saja kursinya sampai dia jatuh, siapa tahu tertancap pisau sekalian!_ Jimin mendengus membuang emosinya dan kembali menata suasana hatinya sebelum berjalan menuju ke luar dapur.

 _47 Missed call from Jiejie Hyung_

 _15 Missed call from Jiyeoninuna_

 _20 missed call from Taeppoki_

 _12 missed call from Pachan_

 _9 missed call from Kookie my namsaeng_

Membelalakkan mata terkejut melihat notifikasi dari panggilan-panggilan tak terjawab yang terus menyerbu layar ponselnya. Peringatan dari ponsel yang memberitahukan JImin untuk segera mengisi daya membuat Jimin kelabakan sendiri, chargerannya ada di dalam motor dan sudah dipastikan sedang menyelam di sana. " Bodoh! " geramnya pada diri sendiri lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur sambil menepuk kening sempitnya.

Ditemukan seonggok tubuh tergeletak di atas kasur yang semula dirapikannya, pemuda dengan warna rambut mencolok itu tengkurap sambil memeluk bantal, dengkuran nyaring itu sudah jelas memberi tahu Jimin bahwa pemilik rumah itu sedang tertidur. Dilanjutkannya langkah menuju motor yang masih setengah telanjangyang terparkir apik di depan pintu rumah Yoongi, tujuan semulanya untuk mengambil charger tergantikan dengan rasa gemasnya melihat beberapa body motornya yang tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan mengenaskan membuat Jimin kini sibuk memasangkan kembali bagian-bagian luar itu meski tidak tahu menahu sedikit pun tentang bongkar- apalagi memasang motor.

Cukup lama berkutat, Jimin berhasil mengembalikan motor merahnya seperti semula. Diambilnya sebuah buku di dalam tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pintu, disobeknya secarik kertas lalu mulai mencatat beberapa gabungan dari angka-angka yang tak lain adalah nomor ponselnya. Ditaruhnya kertas tersebut di atas sofa dengan sebuah cangkir sebagai penahannya agar tidak terbang dan jatuh, dengan harapan Yoongi akan menemukan kertas tersebut dan menghubunginya Jimin pun pergi dari kediaman Min itu diam-diam demi menjaga ketenangan Yoongi di alam sana.

* * *

 _ **PLAAK!**_

" Dari mana saja kau _hah?!_ "

Yang sedang melepas tas ransel berjengit ngilu saat dirinya mendapat sambutan berupa tamparan di lengan kanannya yang berasal dari sang kakak. Ucapan selamat datang itu diikuti dengan munculnya sang adik yang sedang memasukkan salah satu jari mungilnya ke dalam hidung.

" _JO~_ " Jimin dengan sengaja mengabaikan kemarahan kakaknya dan malah berjalan menuju Joseph yang kini sudah balas merentangkan tangan menyambut pelukan dari Jimin. " _Minmin!_ " Adiknya memeluk erat leher Jimin dan mengecup pipi kakaknya tersebut, mengabaikan delikan mematikan dari sosok berkaca mata di belakangnya.

" _PARK JIMIN! SETELAH MENGURAS UANGKU, MEMBOLOS, DAN TIDAK PULANG SEKARANG KAU MENGABAIKANKU?! "_

Jimin menunduk lesu, menurunkan si bungsu dan menghadap ke arah kakaknya. _Duh Jimin belum menyiapkan skenario sandiwaranya!_ Jinyoung sang kakak sudah berpangku tangan di hadapannya sambil memberikan tatapan tegas menuntut pengakuan dari Jimin sejujur-jujurnya.

" Dari man— "

" Kemarin aku bolos dan motorku mogok saat hujan, aku tidur di— " Jimin berhenti sejenak. Bingung melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tak tahu status seorang _'rambut tosca'_ bagi dirinya karena seingat Jimin mereka bukan teman dan juga belum berkenalan.

Jimin menaikkan salah satu alisnya. " Di? " tanyanya masih menanti penjelasan lengkap dari adiknya itu. Melihat gerik adiknya yang tampak berpikir keras membuatnya berpikiran yang bukan-bukan, _bagaimana kalau ternyata Jimin mabuk dan meniduri seorang wanita lalu bangun dan lupa apa yang terjadi? Tidak! Tidak boleh sampai terjadi!_

Dicengkeramnya kedua pundak Jimin dan dipelototi kedua mata sempit adiknya, dilacaknya beberapa bagian tubuh Jimin seperti pundak, leher, tangan, dan punggung demi memastikan bahwa Jimin tidak benar-benar sudah meniduri seorang gadis. " Katakan Jimin, tidur dimana kau semalam? " tanya Jinyoung panik. Bisa hancur reputasinya Jika Jimin sampai melakukan hal konyol semacam itu, bisa-bisa ia dipecat nanti!

Sementara Jimin, menepis dua telapak yang ada di pundaknya kemudian mengambil langkah mundur menjaga jarak dari kakaknya. " Apaan sih... " gumamnya kemudian mengecek isi tubuhnya yang dirasanya tak ada hal yang aneh sedikit pun. " Aku semalam dibantu oleh— teman, dan aku tidur di sana karena hujan. " Jawab Jimin pada akhirnya memberikan status teman pada si rambut tosca yang telah menampungnya malam itu.

Jinyoung bernafas lega lalu memeluk sang adik, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya bangga lalu mengusak surai oranye yang sebetulnya sangat ia benci itu. " Syukurlah kau tidak mabuk dan meniduri wanita. " Ujar Jinyoung bangga pada adiknya tersebut. Jimin merengut geli dengan perkataan kakaknya dan tanpa segan mendorong tubuh jangkung tersebut agar melepaskan pelukannya.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum kemudian memanggil Joseph untuk segera mengantar si bungsu ke sekolah. " Omong-omong, urusan kita belum selesai Park Jimin, kau harus memberiku alasan yang bagus untuk menguras uang tabunganku. " ancamnya sambil menggendong Joseph dan melesat menuju mobil yang terparkir di samping motor merahnya yang indah dan berkilau.

Yang diberikan ancaman bergedik acuh, menjulurkan lidah sambil menyaksikan Joseph yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengorek hidung. " Uang mu kupakai untuk _jajan jalang!_ " teriak Jimin lantang membuat Jinyoung menurunkan si Bungsu dan berlari mengejar dirinya yang sudah terlebih dahulu melesat memasuki hunian Park.

Omong-omong soal _jajan jalang,_ Itu adalah istilah yang sering digunakan untuk memperhalus arti dari 'menyewa jalang untuk ditiduri' .

Pemuda itu menguap lebar, menutupi mulutnya yang menganga lebar dengan satu telapak tangan. Pinggangnya yang selalu terasa nyeri belakangan ini menjadi penghambat dirinya untuk bangun atau sekedar duduk di atas matras tidurnya. Lagi pula Yoongi tidak berniat untuk masuk kuliah hari ini. Diliriknya sebuah cangkir di atas sofa yang hampir jatuh karena tekstur sofa yang sudah tidak rata. Tak ingin membasahi lantai, diseretnya tubuh itu mendekati sofa tanpa beranjak sedikit pun. Bahkan saking malasnya pemuda itu tetap menutup mata dan meraba-raba sofa untuk menyimpan gelas tersebut di tempat yang lebih aman.

Tangannya menemukan secarik kertas yang isinya membuat ia terkekeh geli.

" _08XX XXXX XXXX_

 _Terima kasih dan maaf karena sudah merepotkan, -Jimin"_

Yoongi menguap lagi, tangannya mengepal menggulung kertas tersebut dan dilemparkannya kertas tersebut ke dalam cangkir berisi sedikit air yang tadi ia amankan. Tidak peduli sama sekali dengan isi kertas tersebut dan lebih memilih melanjutkan tidur paginya yang beberapa kali terganggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _, baru sempat update dan ini pun dikerjakan malam hari._**

 ** _pair, Minyoon/Yoonmin kayanya saya belum bisa tentukan. Hasil votenya kurang lebih sama jadi saya belum ambil keputusan :V_**

 ** _Gimana kalau ganti sistem, Kasih penjelasan kenapa pilih pair tersebut. misal,_**

 ** _" Aku pilih Minyoon! soalnya Jimin di sini keliatan sabar banget, cocok nanganin sifat yoongi yang bad "_**

 ** _gitu :V_**

 ** _3\. ini no edit dan sekali jadi, jadi kalau ada salah mohon koreksinya ya syg ku._**

 ** _4\. Next jangan? maaf mengecewakan :V_**


	3. Chapter 3

" Jimin! " pemuda pirang bernama Taehyung itu langsung menabrakkan dirinya ke arah Jimin yang membuka pintu. Dipeluknya sang sahabat erat-erat sambil meneriakkan kata maaf berkali-kali demi mendapat ampunan dari sahabatnya itu.

Jimin mendorong kasar tubuh Taehyung, memijat keningnya pening karena kedatangan Taehyung cukup membuat hari rabunya terganggu. " Mau apa ke sini? " tanya Jimin masih memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut.

Taehyung menyatukan kedua tangannya, membentuk gestur meminta maaf sambil menunduk pada Jimin. Ia sangat hapal tabiat Jimin yang tidak mungkin semudah itu memaafkan orang lain yang membuatnya kecewa, dan Taehyung yakin dirinya telah membuatnya kecewa karena kenakalannya kemarin.

Melihat Jimin tak bereaksi, Taehyung mengepal kedua tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya seperti menyembah Jimin. Ia yakin meski pun Jimin kecewa, pemuda itu pasti akan memaafkannya. " _So sorry~_ " ujar Taehyung memohon, memberikan aegyo andalannya yang selalu berhasil untuk Jungkook.

Jimin menghela nafasnya lelah. " Pulanglah, kau ada mata kuliah siang ini, Tae " ucap Jimin ketus menanggapi aegyo Taehyung. Tangannya kini turun dan melipat di depan dada memberikan bentuk penolakan untuk permintaan maaf Taehyung.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. " _Sorry Jimin,_ Aku tidak bermaksud me- memakai _james._ Aku kemarin hanya menguji saja, _Kok!_ "

" Pulang, Taehyung. "

" Ma-maaf Jimin! O-oke, aku menyesal! Aku kemarin memang ingin menguji motormu, aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung ke _tim_ ku dan mendapatkan pelatihan khusus. Aku kira kau tak akan marah... "

Jimin iba, lipatan di depan dadanya melonggar dan nafasnya mulai kembali teratur seperti semula. Jimin kini berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Taehyung datar, " Baiklah, kau boleh pulang. " ucapnya masih dengan nada yang datar dan kurang mengenakkan.

" Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jimin, aku- kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak mengangkat telfonku dan aku tidak menemukanmu di mana pun. Jungkook juga mencarimu seharian, kakakmu juga meneleponku beberapa kali. Sungguh Jimin, aku minta maaf! "

Jimin total melembek karena ucapan kawannya itu, anggukan dan senyuman dari Jimin membuat Taehyung bersorak riang dan kembali memeluknya erat. " Sumpah Jimin, jangan menghilang seperti kemarin! Aku adalah target pertama yang akan dipukul jika kau tidak ada! " Taehyung memperingatinya sambil memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya tersebut.

" Iya, tidak akan lagi. " jawab Jimin mempertahankan senyumnya pada Taehyung. " Omong-omong, kenapa wajahmu? " tanya Jimin menyadari ada beberapa memar dan luka di wajah Taehyung.

Yang ditanya reflek menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan lebarnya dan memalingkan wajah dari Jimin.

Jimin tertawa dengan isi pikirannya, sibuk memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan konyol penyebab luka di wajah Taehyung. " dari Jungkook ya? " Jimin bertanya tepat menusuk pada Taehyung. Pemuda asli Daegu itu mendengus kemudian mendelik pada Jimin.

" Iya! Gara-gara kau, sialan! "

" Aku? Kau pikir siapa yang tidak waras mengendarai motor orang lain tanpa izin hah?! "

" Tapi jika kau tidak mudah marah seperti itu, Jungkook tidak akan memukulku! "

" Mudah marah katamu?! Kau baru saja minta maaf padaku seperti anak anjing dan sekarang kau berkelakuan seperti anjing sungguhan! "

Taehyung mendengus mendengar cara Jimin mengumpatinya. " baiklah, malam ini datang ke rumahku ya? "

 _Nah!_ Setelah tadi bersikap seperti Anjing ( _kata Jimin_ ) kini ia berubah lagi menjadi penuh senyum dan ceria, mengundang Jimin ke rumahnya dengan senyum kotak yang terlampau lebar membuat Jimin bisa menghitung gigi-gigi rapinya yang terlihat rapat.

" Tidak, aku marah. "

" Hey! Nanti malam perayaan tiga tahun pernikahan kakak ku ingat?! "

Jimin menimang, ia ingat karena sempat bertemu Taeyang - _kakak Taehyung-_ saat ia sedang makan bersama Jinyoung di dekat gedung kampus, pria beristri tersebut mengundangnya langsung untuk datang ke pesta kecilnya, dan Jimin tidak mungkin menolaknya tentu saja.

" Lalu? "

" Kami memasak ayam bumbu pedas, "

" Jadi? "

" Jadi kau harus datang! _"_ Taehyung membentak, tersulut emosi karena sikap Jimin yang mendadak begitu menyebalkan dan minta di tonjok. " _Fuck Jimin,_ pokoknya kau harus datang malam ini, kalau tidak aku akan memakai James untuk balapan minggu depan! "

" _YAKK SIALAN KAU! "_

* * *

Bergeser ke kediaman Min Yoongi yang selalu sunyi. Tapi tidak sesunyi biasanya, kini rumahnya kedatangan tamu yang lebih merepotkan dari pada _si rambut oranye bernama JImin_ yang sempat menyusahkan sisa harinya kemarin.

Terlalu malas menegur, Yoongi memilih untuk menyesap batang nikotinnya di atas sofa sambil berbaring terlentang, mengabaikan sang tamu yang seenaknya mengambil stok mi instan di dapurnya.

" Kau masih merokok? " tiba-tiba sang tamu sudah berada di sampingnya sambil menggenggam mangkuk. Yoongi mengabaikan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab itu, memilih membenahi posisinya dan kembali menyesap gulungan tembakau yang menempel di ujung bibirnya.

Hoseok si tamu, menyimpan sejenak mangkuk mi nya dan mengambil handphone miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai karena ulah Yoongi. " Maaf Hyung, tapi kau harus berhenti merokok. " ucapnya kemudian menunjukkan layar ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah ruang percakapan antara pemilik ponsel dengan kontak bernama Dr. Jin.

Yoongi mendengus malas dan memilih untuk menyesap kembali rokoknya, kali ini sesapannya lebih dalam dan lama hingga pipi tirus itu makin mencekung. Yoongi mengembuskan asapnya bersemangat, mengeluarkan kandungan zat-zat berbahaya itu bersamaan dengan beban pikirannya yang terasa ikut terbuang.

Hoseok menatapnya sendu, tak peduli dengan balasan Yoongi yang menatapnya sinis. Hoseok tidak bisa melupakan _kejadian itu._ Yoongi begitu tidak berdaya dan hampir meregang nyawa di hadapannya jika saja ia tak segera menyelamatkan pria yang lebih tua ini. " Hyung, aku serius, kau harus berhenti. " ucap Hoseok tegas.

Yoongi bangkit dari kubur tidurnya dan duduk dengan kaki yang bersila di atas sofa, tubuhnya menghadap lurus pada Hoseok yang kini sudah kembali memegang mangkuk berisi mi intan miliknya. Yoongi menyempatkan diri untuk menyesap kembali rokoknya sebelum berbicara menanggapi Hoseok.

" Kau pernah dengar istilah _merokok untuk menghilangkan stres?_ " tanya Yoongi lalu kembali menikmati sisa batang tersebut dan terus mengulangnya hingga akhirnya Hoseok mengangguk namun dengan raut wajah bingung.

" Aku adalah salah satu yang mempercayai itu. "

Bagaikan sebuah tombak menusuk dadanya, Hoseok tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban kawannya tersebut. Ia salah satu orang beruntung yang pernah tahu sosok Min Yoongi terdahulu dan masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Bisa dibilang, Hoseok hampir tahu Yoongi luar dalam karena dirinya memang menjadi saksi hidup dari perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Min Yoongi sekaligus pernah menjadi orang penting di keluarga Yoongi.

Hoseok menyeruput mi nya dan menatap Yoongi sendu. " kau tetap harus berhenti Hyung, Dokter Jin bilang kau bisa saja terbunuh waktu itu, ingat? " Ucapnya mencoba tetap tenang menghadapi Yoongi walaupun dalam hati rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis untuk pemuda itu.

" Tidak semudah itu, _Hope._ "

Hoseok menghela napas pasrah, mengembalikan perhatiannya pada mi instan yang sudah tak sehangat sebelumnya. " Kau bisa menggantikan _rokokmu_ dengan hal lain! " Hoseok memberikan saran dan menekankan pada kata yang bergaris miring. Ia sungguh tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan bahwa kini Yoongi _addicted_ pada batang nikotin pembawa kematian itu walaupun dirinya hidup di dalam lingkup pergaulan yang _melumrahkan_ hal seperti merokok.

Hoseok cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Hyungnya itu ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya, menatapnya dalam jarak dekat dan tersenyum bak iblis yang mendapatkan mangsa. " Kau saja yang menjadi _pengganti rokokku..._ " ucap Yoongi bak seorang psikopat. Hoseok mengambil jarak dan mencoba mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, meski pun ia tahu kalau Yoongi itu _sakit jiwa_ tetap saja ia takut dan masih waspada pada _jenis penyakit_ Yoongi yang cenderung ke arah _kepribadian ganda._

Jantung pemuda bermarga Jung itu hampir saja loncat keluar ketika Yoongi tertawa terbahak tepat di depan gendang telinganya, membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget dan hampir melemparkan mi instan miliknya. Hoseok bernafas lega, menyeruput kembali mi miliknya sebelum kembali berdiskusi dengan Yoongi.

Celacah rokok Yoongi terjatuh di lantai begitu pemuda itu menyentil busa yang menjadi batas dari tembakau tersebut, Yoongi selesai dengan batang pertamanya. Hoseok memiringkan kepala menatap Yoongi, menurunkan sumpit di mulutnya ke dalam mangkuk dan melontarkan pertanyaan pada Yoongi. " _Hyung,_ Apa kah kau seorang Gay? "

 _ **BRAK**_

Satu tendangan telak didapatkan Hoseok hingga membuatnya terjungkal jatuh dari sofa dengan mangkuk mi yang menggantung di kepalanya seperti topi. Hoseok mengumpat keras sambil mengusap wajahnya yang tersiram kuah mi. " APA- APAAN KAU HYUNG?! " Semburnya begitu mendapatkan kembali pandangannya. _Duh, kuah mi masuk ke hidungnya!_

Yoongi berdiri sambil menatap bengis pada yang sedang duduk di lantai. " Maaf _Hope,_ jangan baper karena aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman selama ini, ingat kau sudah punya kekasih! " ucapan datar Yoongi sukses membuat Hoseok tergelak hingga berguling-guling karena tawanya yang tak bisa tertahankan, bahkan mi yang bercampur dengan rambutnya pun ia abaikan. _Bisa-bisanya Yoongi mengira kalau dia baper!_ Padahal Hoseok tidak mengarah ke sana, sumpah!

" Siapa yang baper, _Anj—_ "

" Kau lah, idiot! Memandangiku seperti seorang cabul begitu lalu menanyakan hal yang seperti itu, apa maksudmu Jung sialan?! " Yoongi menyemprot keras pada Hoseok sambil menyilangkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seolah-olah tubuh itu akan dicuri oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

Hoseok menyeka air matanya lalu kembali duduk di lantai yang berantakan. " Bukan, Bukan itu Hyung! " katanya menghabiskan sisa tawa gelinya pada Yoongi yang kini sudah berpindah di kasur sambil memakan snack. " Maksudku, aku belum pernah melihatmu pacaran dengan perempuan manapun—

Atau pria mana pun? " tanya pemuda itu hati-hati, takut dilempari remote Tv oleh sang tuan rumah. Namun hal itu tak terjadi, justru ia melihat Yoongi yang sedang bengong sambil menggenggam erat bungkus makanan ringannya. _Oh apakah ia salah bicara? Jangan-jangan Yoongi memang jomblo sejak lahir? gawat!_

" Ya, aku belum pernah pacaran. " jawabnya acuh sambil menggedikkan bahu. Hoseok dengan tingkah overnya pun beringsut mendekati Yoongi, menelisik wajah pemuda pucat itu sambil bergumam tentang kondisi fisik Yoongi yang nyaris sempurna. _Nyaris!_

" Apa yang menahanmu Hyung? Astaga kau tampan dan pintar, tidak mungkin kan kalau tidak pernah jatuh cinta? "

Yoongi mendelik, menendang Hoseok menjauh darinya karena melihat tubuh _tidak higienis_ dari pemuda tersebut. " Aku tidak pernah pacaran, tapi aku pernah jatuh cinta, tentu saja pernah. " jawab Yoongi mendengus dan sedikit mencicit pada kalimat terakhir.

Hoseok menopang dagu dan memasang pose berpikir, sambil masih melirik Yoongi beberapa kali dan tampak seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu. " AHA! "

Yoongi terlonjak sampai memegangi dadanya karena sifat overact dari Hoseok. Ingin memberikan tamparan pada wajah ceria itu dengan punggung kakinya, namun ia urungkan ketika mendapati Hoseok kini tersenyum misterius ke arahnya.

" Malam ini kau sibuk, Hyung? "

Yoongi memicing curiga, _jangan-jangan Hoseok mau mengajaknya pergi ke club malam?_ " Iya, sangat sibuk. " jawab Yoongi asal sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Hoseok.

" kau mau kemana? "

" Ada beberapa orang yang harus kubunuh, tikus kantor. " ucap Yoongi lagi. Tentu saja tidak serius, namun reaksi Hoseok yang shock setengah hidup membuat otak Yoongi bercabang dan berpikir jahil ' _ide bagus Min Yoongi, mari kita lakukan malam ini. '_ batinnya menggebu.

" Tapi bukannya malam ini kita diundang ke pestanya _tuan matahari?_ "

" Tuan matahari? "

 _Loading 1%_

 _Loaading 20%_

" Siapa? "

 _Loading 38%_

 _Loading 70%_

 _Loading 9—_

" _Oh si gerhana matahari sialan itu!_ "

Hoseok menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. _Tuan Matahari_ ini bahkan umurnya jauh berbeda dengan Yoongi, namun pemuda ini dengan santainya memberikan nama panggilan berseling umpatan kasar pada orang yang harusnya ia hormati.

" Aku sibuk. "

Ucapan Yoongi membuat Hoseok mendadak jantungan. Padahal tadi ia bisa melihat wajah sumringah Min Yoongi saat berhasil mengingat nama tersebut, lantas ada apa gerangan ia membatalkan kunjungannya untuk memenuhi pesta yang penuh dengan makanan gratis itu? _Aneh._

" Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku jika bertemu _anjing_ itu." Yoongi menjawab bahkan sebelum Hoseok melontarkan pertanyaannya. Oke tadi _gerhana bulan_ dan sekarang _anjing? Anjing yang mana?!_ Astaga Hoseok harus menghilangkan kebiasaan Yoongi yang suka menamai orang lain dengan kata-kata kasar.

" maksudmu Taehyung? Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah kalian sedekat ini? " tanya Hoseok merapatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya menggambarkan kedekatan Yoongi dengan orang yang disebutnya itu.

Yoongi memasang wajah jijik, luar biasa jijik hingga seolah-olah akan muntah. " Tidak sama sekali " sarkas Yoongi lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, mulai memeluk kembali bantal miliknya. Hoseok masih bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba Yoongi tidak mau bertemu Taehyung padahal mereka teman sejak kecil. Apa karena kemarin Jungkook menangis dan mengadu pada Yoongi?

" Gara-gara Jungkook kah? "

" Ya "

Hoseok bangkit dan mengambil mangkuk yang tergeletak, berjalan ke dapur sambil bergumam.

" _Boda amat sih,_ aku tetap akan memaksamu datang ke sana. Kau adalah pasienku sekarang Min Yoongi-ssi, aku harus menyelamatkanmu dari penyakit sendi mu yang sudah begitu parah ini.

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan menilik Hoseok yang sedang menggenggam handuk miliknya. Apa tadi dia bilang? " Sendi? "

"—rian "

" bangsat! "

* * *

" Aku mencium aroma manis. Kukira sedang memasak kue. Ternyata kau— "

Yoongi melepas _rokok elektriknya_ memicing dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang ada di belakangnya. Pandangannya sedikit berat dan terasa mengantuk karena beberapa gelas soju yang sempat diminumnya, juga karena dirinya diseret paksa oleh Hoseok ketika sedang nikmat bercumbu dengan kasur. Diseret dalam artian yang sesungguhnya; _kakinya ditarik dan langsung diseret menuju kamar mandi._

Wajah itu, Yoongi tidak terlalu mengenalinya. Namun rambut berwarna mencolok dengan gaya belah tengah cukup membuat bibir Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum sinis dan meremehkan.

 _Ya, itu Park Jimin._

Yoongi tak menggubris keberadaan pemuda yang sedang menatapnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana hitam yang dikenakannya, mencoba berpose elegan namun terlihat konyol bagi Yoongi yang punya pikiran sangat realistis.

" Sial sekali aku bertemu denganmu lagi. " ucap Yoongi diakhiri dengusan geli ketika pemuda berjas mewah itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Jimin tak menggubris sarkasme yang dilontarkan Yoongi dan memilih untuk menatap ke arah yang sama dengan Yoongi sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. " kau menikmati pemandangannya? Ini indah bukan? " Jimin melirik pria di sebelahnya yang ternyata sedang setengah mabuk, dapat ia ketahui dari raut wajah dan warna merah yang begitu kentara.

Yoongi terlihat menghembuskan asap beraroma manis itu sambil memejamkan mata, menghayati setiap zat yang keluar dari celah bibirnya dengan khidmat. " Tidak, aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun. " ucapnya acuh kemudian mengulang kembali sesi menyesap _vape_ di tangannya.

Jimin mengerut bingung, melihat sekeliling dan menatap Yoongi bingung. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak bisa melihat apapun? Tempat ini indah, ada kolam ikan di depan sana dihiasi 7 patung kurcaci dan hewan-hewan mini, ada pula lampu yang membentuk seperti bunga tulip dan memancarkan warna merah muda. _Jangan-jangan Yoongi punya selera seni yang jelek, ah atau mungkin tidak punya selera seni sedikit pun mengingat bagaimana kosongnya rumah Yoongi._

Jimin memilih mengeluarkan ponselnya, memeriksa kotak pesan dan menunjukkannya pada Yoongi. " kau tidak menghubungiku. " ucap Jimin sendu, seperti berharap dikirimi pesan oleh Yoongi. Handphone putih itu disembur dengan kabut tebal beraroma cokelat yang begitu memikat, membuat Jimin mendesis tak suka dengan kelakuan Yoongi yang tidak sopan itu.

" Oh syukurlah ponselmu sudah bisa digunakan, _chukkae._ "

Jimin mendelik, ingin menampar wajah kemerahan itu dengan ponselnya jika saja ia tidak ingat jasa pria ini yang telah menyelamatkan ponselnya dari kematian. Lagi pula apa-apaan ucapan selamat itu? Lebih terdengar seperti mengejek dan merendahkan ditambah raut wajahnya yang selalu tidak enak dilihat.

Yang lebih muda pun memilih tetap berada pada zona kesabarannya, mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum lembut pada Yoongi yang terlihat sedang menyesap kembali bendanya. " Kurasa kita belum pernah berkenalan dengan benar, jadi... "

Menarik nafas lalu tersenyum lebih lebar. " aku Park Jimin. " ucapnya bangga seolah-olah tengah menyebutkan gelar yang diraihnya ketika kejuaraan MMA tahun lalu yang mana ia telah menjadi juara satu dan menyeret pulang beberapa emas hanya dalam satu pekan lomba tersebut diadakan.

" Min Yoongi. "

" _hah?_ "

Yoongi mendelik, menatap tidak suka pada ekspresi dan reaksi yang ditampilkan Jimin ketika ia namanya ia sebutkan barusan. _Ada yang aneh kah dari namanya?_ " kenapa? " tanya Yoongi masih mempertahankan raut tak sukanya yang makin mengeras.

Jimin mengigit bibirnya lalu menggeleng. " Ti-tidak hanya saja namamu—

Terdengar manis. "

 _Braak!_

Itu adalah suara kursi yang diduduki Yoongi, kursi malang itu tergeser dengan kasar karena Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan langsung memasang kepalan tangan di depan wajah Jimin, siap untuk melukis lebam kebiruan di pipi berlemak itu. Namun belum sempat Yoongi mengeluarkan tenaganya, ucapan Jimin selanjutnya membuatnya hampir limbung.

" ta-tapi tidak seperti orangnya kok, kau tidak manis! "

Entah. Yoongi tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri! Setelah ia tersinggung karena nama _kerennya_ itu dikatai manis, kini ia kesal karena ucapan Jimin yang bertolak belakang dengan ucapan sebelumnya. Yoongi tidak suka disebut manis karena ia pria jantan sejati, namun mendengar perkataan Jimin ia merasa sedikit terhina entah mengapa.

 _ **Bruk!**_

Kali ini bunyi punggung Jimin yang menabrak keras sandaran kursi lantaran Yoongi mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar. Hal pertama yang dilakukan JImin adalah mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena cengkeraman Yoongi pada kerah kemejanya tadi membuatnya cukup sesak nafas untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia sibuk menormalkan degup jantungnya yang panik karena dari sudut pandangnya tadi Yoongi terlihat seperti seorang malikat—

Pencabut nyawa.

Suara batuk yang berasal dari Yoongi mengalihkan atensi Jimin dari kepanikannya. Dilihatnya si pemuda Min sedang menunduk sambil mengeluarkan asap-asap pekat itu dari setiap batuknya, satu tangannya yang tidak memegang rokok ia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul dadanya seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Jimin dengan sigap menghampiri Yoongi dan membantu Yoongi meraih sloki yang ada di meja, memberikannya pada Yoongi setelah meyakinkan pria tersebut akan permintaannya.

Jimin mengamati dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia khawatir karena wajah Yoongi begitu merah dan menampakkan wajah kesakitan yang begitu jelas. Tangannya gatal sekali ingin membanting rokok tersebut jauh-jauh dari Yoongi, namun angan hanyalah angan mengingat ia tak berhak pada apapun yang terjadi pada Yoongi. _Mereka belum resmi berteman kan?_

" _Akhhh..._ "

Geraman kesakitan dari Yoongi membuat Jimin merona, melihat bagaimana wajah itu merengut ngilu sambil mendesah frustasi setidaknya menambah ekspresi yang Jimin lihat dari wajah _tidak menyenangkan itu._ Duh jangan lupakan air soju yang mengalir hingga ke leher jenjangnya yang putih itu, Jimin jadi ingin berpikiran mesum tentang Min Yoongi.

Tapi itu tidak dilakukannya tentu saja, _Jimin sayang nyawa dude!_ Lagi pula mana mungkin dirinya berpikiran mesum hanya karena hal kecil, tidak keren kan?

Pikirannya yang berkecamuk, membuat Jimin tidak menyadari bahwa Yoongi kini menatapnya dengan mata yang hampir tak terlihat dibalik kelopak. Soju itu harusnya tidak Yoongi tegak lagi, namun sensasi kering di lehernya tadi membuatnya panik dan kesakitan sehingga memilih untuk segera membasahi kerongkongannya dengan air apa pun walaupun pada akhirnya ia malah mendapatkan sensasi terbakar akibat soju yang diminumnya.

" kau membuang benda itu? " Jimin bertanya saat melihat Yoongi melempar rokok elektrik itu ke dalam tong sampah, menyumpah serapahi tong sampah, lalu kembali ke tempat duduk sambil memegangi kepala.

Yoongi mengangguk. " Benda tidak berguna, buang. "

Jimin merengut bingung. _Kenapa cara bicara Yoongi jadi aneh?_ Ia membatin bingung saat mendengar suara Yoongi yang nadanya naik turun tidak jelas, juga frasa dalam kalimatnya terdengar sedikit aneh jika dibandingkan dengan biasanya seorang Min Yoongi. Demi memastikannya, dipancinglah Yoongi untuk bicara lagi. " Kau mabuk, Yoon— ssi "

" Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau memberiku gelas ke 7 tadi! "

Jimin merengut tak terima. " Aku?! " Jimin menyalak sambil menunjuk hidungnya dengan mata yang memelototi Yoongi. " Hei! Kau yang menyuruhku memberikan minuman itu padamu! Jadi kuberikan saja, memangnya aku salah?! " Bentak Jimin membela diri.

Yoongi masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa hendak jatuh, disunggingkannya senyum andalannya yang menyebalkan itu. " aku benar kan? Kau memberikannya padaku. "

 _Oh nice shoot, Min Yoongi!_

Akhirnya Jimin menggeram kesal di tempatnya, tak berniat beranjak meski tingkah manusia di sampingnya membuatnya hampir berbicara kasar. Di sandarkannya punggung miliknya ke sandaran kursi seraya menyilangkan kaki sambil menikmati lagi pemandangan indah di depan sana. Sesekali melirik Yoongi yang sibuk memijit keningnya yang terlihat berkeringat.

" Kau oke? " tanya Jimin khawatir, diteliti wajah merah yang sempat mengangguk menjawabnya itu. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dengan kedua sudut yang sedikit tertarik ke belakang, hidungnya pun sedikit merengut menampilkan ekspresi tidak nyaman. " Akan kuambilkan minum— air mineral. " ucap Jimin kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Namun belum genap empat langkah ia menuju kembali ke ruangan, bunyi gaduh dari tubuh Yoongi yang ambruk dengan posisi menyamping membuat Jimin panik bukan main.

Perasaan bingung dan serba salah melandanya karena tak mungkin membawa masuk pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam pesta, tentu saja pesta akan kacau karena tindakannya. Maka yang ia lakukan adalah menelepon Jungkook, meminta bantuannya sesegera mungkin.

" astaga Yoongi Hyung! " Jerit pemuda itu lalu mengambil Yoongi ke pelukannya, mengusap punggung pria berambut tosca itu dengan lembut mengabaikan keberadaan Jimin yang sama paniknya. " Muntahkan saja, Hyung. " bisiknya sambil memijat tekuk pemuda Min itu dengan kekuatan yang tak asal-asalan. Jungkook terlihat sangat ahli menangani Yoongi, padahal mereka baru bertemu dan—

" Tunggu, kalian saling mengenal? " Jimin bertanya bingung. Anggukan dari Jungkook dilanjutkan dengan ucapan singkat berbunyi _dia kakakku_ itu membuat kepala Jimin ikut pusing karena sempitnya dunia yang ia pijak kini.

" _Kookie... nhh_ bawa aku pulang! " Yoongi bersuara lirih dengan tangan yang dipakai menutupi mulutnya, sungguh JImin jadi merasa bersalah melihat kondisi pria itu. Jimin putuskan untuk ikut menaungi Yoongi dan mengusap punggungnya. " Biar kubantu " tawar Jimin membantu Jungkook membopong Yoongi menuju ke parkiran. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Yoongi jatuh sepenuhnya ke dalam pelukannya karena Jungkook. " Apa ini? " protes Jimin mendapati senyum tipis Jungkook yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

" kalau begitu bantu aku bawa Yoongi Hyung pulang ya? Aku harus membantu Taehyung lagi di sana, Thanks Jimmy Hyung~ "

" YAK! Jeon Jungkook! YAKK! SIALAN KAU BOCAH! "

Meringis, menangis pelan, mengerang lalu mengumpati Jimin. Yoongi yang akhirnya berakhir di motor Jimin tak henti-hentinya membuat Jimin merasa risih di depan sana. Fokusnya terbagi dua, selain harus mengendarai motor ia juga harus menjaga agar pria di jok belakangnya itu tidak terjatuh. Bahkan Jimin merelakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan kasar oleh Yoongi yang terus-terusan meracau dibalik tubuhnya. Tak mau banyak omong, Jimin anggap ini balas budinya pada Yoongi yang sudah _sedikit berjasa_ pada dirinya hari itu.

" Cepat... "

Suara lemah itu memerintahnya dari belakang, Jimin tak melaksanakan perintah itu tentu saja. Jalanan licin karena hujan dan malam ini cukup padat pengendara di jalan yang ia lewati, mana mungkin Jimin ngebut?

" _Jebal,_ " Yoongi bersuara lagi, kali ini nadanya yang terdengar memohon membuat Jimin iba dan memilih menambah kecepatan lajunya sedikit. " Kau mual lagi? Apa aku harus berhenti? " tanya Jimin khawatir karena menemukan wajah pucat Yoongi yang terus-menerus menutup matanya sambil memeluk erat jaket kulit yang dikenakannya. Mendapat gelengan lemah dari Yoongi pun malah membuat Jimin makin khawatir akan kondisi Yoongi yang terlihat tak baik sama sekali, hujan rintik-rintik bisa saja membuatnya sakit kan?

Jimin mencoba melambatkan lajunya sambil mengarah ke pinggiran jalan, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah kaca spion yang menampakkan wajah Yoongi. " Kau yakin, Yoon? Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. " jaketnya diremas bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara gemuruh dari langit gelap.

Yoongi menutup matanya rapat-rapat dengan bibir yang mengatup sambil sedikit di gigit, kedua tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Jimin begitu erat memeluknya hingga Jimin merasa sedikit sesak. Jimin menoleh ke atas dan menemukan beberapa kilatan-kilatan petir yang disusul dengan cahaya dan bunyi _cetar_ yang sangat nyaring.

" Bawa aku pulang sekarang! " Jimin tersenyum gemas melihat Yoongi yang begitu ketakutan mendengar bunyi tidak mengenakkan itu, sungguh berbeda dengan imagenya yang kasar dan dingin yang sering ditunjukkannya pada Jimin. Mengetahui kelemahan Yoongi entah kenapa membuatnya bangga, bukan untuk menjadikannya senjata saat Yoongi bermasalah dengannya melainkan menjada alasan sederhana bagi Jimin untuk melindungi pria di belakangnya itu. Pipi Jimin memerah dibalik helm yang digunakannya, bibir berisi itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum geli karena pikirannya sendiri. _Ugh Jimin malah salting sendiri!_

Beberapa menit yang digunakan Jimin untuk modus akhirnya berakhir di depan rumah Yoongi. James diparkirkan di teras sedangkan dirinya membopong Yoongi menuju sofa, membantu Yoongi melepaskan jas hujan yang dipakainya lalu membantu Yoongi berbaring di atas sofa lusuh tersebut.

Tangannya digenggam erat, ukuran tangan mereka yang berbeda membuat Jimin merinding sekaligus iri ketika melirik cengkeraman dari tangan dingin berurat tersebut. Selain itu, ia juga harus mendadak jantungan saat melihat wajah kemerahan Yoongi yang menatapnya lemah dari bawah sana dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah basah karena air hujan.

" Jangan pergi. " Yoongi berucap dengan nada khas seorang yang masih mabuk. Senang sih, tapi apa jadinya jika besok Yoongi bangun dan lupa kalau dirinya lah yang telah meminta Jimin untuk menemaninya, bisa saja Jimin kena pukul kan?

Maka diusapnya tangan itu lembut dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. Ditekuknya kedua kaki hingga membuat Jimin berjongkok agar sejajar dengan wajah pria yang sedang mabuk itu. " kau tak akan apa-apa, aku di sini. " ucap Jimin lembut berniat menenangkan sejenak pemuda yang takut petir ini, toh kalau dia sudah tidur Jimin bisa langsung pulang.

Namun saat Jimin berusaha meraih kening pemuda itu, tangannya lagi-lagi dicengkeram oleh Yoongi membuat mereka berdua terdiam dengan dua tangan yang saling bertautan. Tatapan Yoongi begitu sayu namun entah kenapa tetap terasa menusuk bagi Jimin dan itu sedikit menakutinya. Lalu permohonan halus yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi membuat Jimin tak mampu berkata-kata hampir selama tiga menit lamanya.

" Aku serius, temani aku, Park Jimin! " katanya memohon dengan binar matanya yang meredup dan mulai tertutup meskipun ia masih belum kehilangan kesadarannya. " Aku takut... " lanjut Yoongi membuat Jimin luluh seketika. Hampir saja Jimin mengigit gemas makhluk dihadapannya ini, namun terhenti karena aroma soju masih menguar dari tubuh Yoongi yang sedang berbaring lemah di sofa.

" Kau mabuk, Yoon. " jawab Jimin dingin kemudian melepaskan kedua genggaman pada tangannya untuk kembali berdiri. Pergerakan dan perkataan Jimin membuat sosok yang hampir terlelap itu tiba-tiba membuka mata dan duduk sambil menahan lengan Jimin agar tetap berjongkok di tempatnya.

Yoongi mengangguk. " aku memang mabuk, " katanya lalu mencoba mencari titik fokusnya di wajah Jimin dan jatuh pada kedua matanya yang membulat kaget. " tapi aku sadar, sepenuhnya. " Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak saat matanya kembali kehilangan fokus untuk menatap.

" kumohon temani aku malam ini, Jim. " Jimin menelan ludah melihat wajah Yoongi yang semakin memerah entah mengapa. Tentu saja hati Jimin tidak setega itu untuk menolak permintaan Yoongi yang sedang merengek ini, dianggukkannya kepala berambut oranye itu membuat sedikit helaan napas lega keluar dari bibir Yoongi.

Well, setelah itu mereka hanya tidur di _surpet_ kesayangan Yoongi dengan posisi saling memeluk dan bangun dalam keadaan telanjang.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang akan mengingatnya?_

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 ** _maaf untuk keterlambatan update nya :'V saya sedang mengalami masalah hati._**

 ** _maaf juga untuk chapter kali ini jika ada banyak kekurangan feel atau alur yang gaje._**


End file.
